


A Little Bit of Cheer

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because apparently i had to, inner thoughts for That Scene, spoilers for 169
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Wilde is a bit cheery and Zolf has a bit of a spring in his step.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	A Little Bit of Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Writing a main ship??! Can you believe it?!?? lol. Just a little thing i had to write for last week's episode. Basically a companion piece to [Miri's lovely fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473121/chapters/64255789) that features Zolf's POV.

Oscar turned in mild surprise at the tap on his shoulder to find Zolf looking up at him with a stern expression; not mad stern, but his ‘don’t be an arse’ stern; which, there was absolutely a difference. Zolf actually had a veritable rainbow of ‘stern’ expressions that all meant different things, and one could tell the difference, if they knew what they were looking for. 

Oscar couldn’t help himself, and gave Zolf a little smile. Not many would see it as such, but Oscar knew that Zolf would recognize it. He loved to play with subtleties, and it had taken a while, but Zolf had eventually caught onto his, and it was a joy to play these little games with him. 

“Just, don’t push your luck, alright?”

Well, there was only one answer Oscar could give to that. He cheerfully started to whistle, something simple and playful; something he would have used for an easy spell, perhaps even a bit of inspiration, had he been free of the anti-magic shackles. 

Zolf’s expression went from don’t-be-an-arse-stern to something much softer; an expression Oscar didn’t get to see terribly often. It was a good look on him, erasing some of the worry lines that so often creased his brow. 

Zolf reached up to his collar and gently, but firmly pulled him down. Oscar, for once, couldn’t keep the surprise off his face. He wasn’t entirely sure what Zolf had planned, but this was the first time he had initiated any kind of real contact in a remotely public way, and even in private there was only ever a hand on the arm, or a gentle checking of wounds, or a pat on the shoulder. But this? This was different, there was intent behind this. Oscar was completely shocked, and for once, had no idea what Zolf intended.

Zolf stopped mere inches away, close enough where Oscar could see the sparkle in his bright green eyes, “It’s nice to see you’ve cheered up.” He released Oscar, and after a moment turned to join Earhart in her cabin. It was all Oscar could do was to stare after him, walking with a bit of a spring in his step.

Well then. This might turn out to be an interesting trip after all, even without the body swap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi over on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
